1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for controlling a plurality of sets of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) associated with lighting and/or signaling functions of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automotive vehicles, a plurality of sets of LEDs are installed, each set of LEDs having a specific lighting and/or signaling function. Among the many functions implemented in automotive vehicles, mention may be made, by way of nonlimiting example, of low beam (LB), position light (PL) and daytime running light (DRL) functions. Many other functions, such as brake light functions or turn indicator functions, are implemented with sets of LEDs, which may be located at the front, back or on the sides of automotive vehicles.
The aforementioned functions and the sets of LEDs themselves are subject to strict regulation of their parameters, among which the minimum and/or maximum light intensity, the electrical power required to execute each of the functions and the distribution of the light intensity for road lighting functions, depending on traffic conditions.
These sets of LEDs must therefore be supplied with electrical power in accordance with the standards and regulations in force and may be turned on or off in succession or simultaneously. For example, the LB and PL functions are provided to be turned on simultaneously. Furthermore, the sets of LEDs and their associated controls must be integrated into vehicles with the smallest possible bulk.
Document FR 2 959 181 A1, which is equivalent to U.S. Patent Publication 2011/0260615, which is now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,525,416, describes a known device for controlling sets of LEDs, in which means for modulating electrical power level, multiplexing means and demultiplexing means allow different electrical power levels to be distributed and delivered to sets of LEDs in relation to the respective associated functions.
However, this type of architecture does not allow low currents, which are obligatory for certain functions, especially signaling functions, to be fixed with precision. Furthermore, the bulk of these devices remains to be optimized.